


Coffee Pot

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Laurent wants to know who the hell broke his coffee pot. Damen and the rest of their friends don't give him a straight answer though.Oneshot/drabble





	Coffee Pot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enderskull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderskull/gifts).



Laurent took a deep breath, hands on his hips. He wasn't amused to say the least. He was holding something broken in his hands--a coffee pot. For god's sakes...

"So who broke it?" He said shortly. "I'm not mad. I just want to know."

"I did. I broke it." Damen said.

Laurent didn't even glance at him. "No you didn't. Jord?"

Jord's eyes widened. "What? Don't look at me, look at Nikandros."

"What? I didn't break it!"

"That's funny," said Jord. "How did you even know it was broken then?"

"Because it's sitting right in front of us." Nikandros scoffed. "And it's broken."

"...suspicious."

"No it's not!"

"It probably doesn't matter," Nicaise spoke up sweetly with a small smirk of his own. Yeah right. He was never sweet or innocent, that was for sure. "But Aimeric was the last one to use it."

"Liar!" Aimeric snapped. "I don't even drink that crap!"

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing by it then?"

"I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles! Everyone knows that, Nicaise."

"All right!" Damen interrupted their bickering, his voice louder than the others. "Let's not fight. I did it. I broke it. Let me pay for it, Laurent."

"No. I want to know who broke it."

"Well Pallas has been awful quiet lately," said Lazar.

"Really?" Pallas scoffed.

"Yeah, really!"

* * *

"I did it. I broke it." said Laurent in a deadpan voice. In the background, his friends fought each other, Damen trying and failing to still keep the peace. "It burned my hand so I punched it."

He glanced behind himself with a small smirk of his own.

"I predict ten minutes from now they’ll be at each other’s throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little chummy around here."


End file.
